


Beanin

by Whyhellotherem8



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyhellotherem8/pseuds/Whyhellotherem8
Summary: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Beanin

**Author's Note:**

> I literally couldn’t send this anywhere because there were too many characters rip lol

Fuck it was freezing. 

Twelve thirty six in the morning, December 27th. A great blizzard had settled on London- or at least a pretty harsh snow that had rendered most of her citizens inside their homes. A few hours prior- that storm had just been a gloomy blanket of overcast clouds, not all too odd for the London area. So Eggsy had thought little of it when a friend had offered to take him for an evening at the pub. 

His friend had ended up driving off without him upon finding out about the upcoming storm and by the time Eggsy found out about how bad it was- they were shutting the pub down early. With no ride and no taxis running in the ice, Eggsy was made to walk from inner city London to the east side, on the outskirts and he wasn’t exactly dressed for the occasion either. 

Eggsy didn’t own a real winter coat- he wore instead his thickest jacket, a thin black t-shirt and jeans, along with his tennis shoes, who’s treads were weak at best for gripping on ice and made him lose his footing on occasion, resulting in a loud swear and a pause that was making the walk dreadfully long and painful. He was alone out walking tonight, and it was as eery as it was soothing. The wind billowed his jacket and brushed through his blonde hair, stifling the warmth that had once gripped him from all the alcohol. Now he was feeling painfully sober, fingertips bright red and trembling.

Shaky, mumbled curses echoed from him, stilled in the freezing air. Just eggsys luck to get caught in this- to end up more than a half hour from home, hardly able to walk. The icy snowflakes were big and hit his face feeling like needles and the wind was rough and rude, which didn’t help Eggsy walk along with the slick sheen of ice that had formed on the sidewalk that made it nearly impossible to walk at a pace any quicker than a crawl. The cold was actually weakening him, he could hardly make a fist! 

So as he stepped down the street, listening to his own shuddering curses and mumbles echo off the buildings he found himself yearning for rest. God would he even be able to find his way home in this? It was so dark and hazy- the streetlights ahead looking more like dim orbs along the side of the street. Snowflakes whirred around them like moths, the wind shaking anything that wasn’t bolted down, the Union Jack flying somewhere- wet but probably fluttering in wind like this. 

A piercing yellow light suddenly washed over him, interrupting the grey slurry of darkness he’d been walking in for twenty five minutes now. As he looked around- he noted he was in quite a posh neighborhood. He would have avoided it in the daytime- too many nobs walking about with their cufflinks and Rolex’s and cold unfeeling eyes who would shout slurs on the street without a living care because there was no wandering constable on a street like /this/- 

It made his blood boil just thinking about it. Eggsy had always been poor- well at least for as long as he could remember, and he hadn’t got a damn break from it a day in his life. The yellow light was intrusive but warm, when eggsys bleary eyes found that it was from a door that had opened. A voice howled- only feet away but lost in the sound of the wind. 

Cautious- Eggsy turned toward it, waiting for some snobbish blonde southerner to shout something at him from the door. However- he found instead that there was a silhouette in the doorway, one that was tall and slim and almost certainly male. Eggsys eyes flickered to the sidewalk- he should keep moving. Abandon whatever this was and get his ass home before his fingers fell off. His flat didn’t have heating but he had a nice space heater he could curl up by- 

“Did you hear me?” The voice called, clearer this time, as Eggsy had found he’d wandered closer to their stairs. Eggsy snapped from his reverie, blinking up at the silhouette. Eggsy floundered a little, clearing his throat when he found his mouth completely dry. The voice was certainly fitting to the area, posh. Male though, and not altogether unkind. 

“No.” Eggsy called back, truthfully and despite the mild annoyance that flashed in the man’s stance, it didn’t bother him for long and he seemed to step back and beckon him into the expensive interior, bathed in golden light and probably central heating. 

“It’s freezing. Come in, please.” The posh voice urged. Eggsy found himself taken aback at the offer from the stranger and immediately an angry bile of defense rose in him, natural and not completely wanted. 

“What? I’m not walking into your house- I don’t know who you fuckin’ are-“ Eggsy immediately spit- but he was shaking so much it hardly got out, and his teeth chattered noisily. 

“I’m Harry Hart. I don’t mean you any harm, I just heard you and thought you could use somewhere to go before you died of frost bite. You don’t have to come in but my offer stands.” Harry drawled, simply, like they were instructions rather than an invitation. Heard him? How on earth had he heard him from inside his home- 

“No.” Eggsy said immediately and turned forward before stopping in his tracks. The wind hit his front again, whipping unforgivingly around him, the shards of ice burying in his exposed skin. He eyed Harry this time, and gave him an assessing look. Harry seemed thin- in good shape but not nearly as stocky as Eggsy and Eggsy would bet his right arm he’d had more back alley fist fights than him. 

“....Just for the night, right?” He clarified. He didn’t trust him- well he didn’t trust hardly anyone. He’d been robbed enough, threatened enough he’d never trust a stranger again, really. But at the end of the day he had confidence he could win a fight against Harry if need be- and it was either Harry’s plush extra long sofa or a thirty five minute walk in this horrific slurry. 

He went up the steps and inside and Harry let him in, latching the door behind him. Eggsy shuddered faintly as the central heating clashed against his chilled skin and he slipped his hand up his own shirt for warmth, jumping at the icy feeling of the digits, cussing faintly under his breath. 

“Let me take your jacket-“ Harry offered and Eggsy whirled on him and took a step back, beryl blue eyes set in a glare. 

“...or not.” Harry mused, calmly, hands up in a mock surrender and bright hazel eyes roaming freely at his form. 

Eggsy noted with chagrin that Harry was very handsome. Harry was tall- taller than Eggsy by a bit. His hair was brassy, sleek and combed well. He wore a a button up shirt, half buttoned and dress pants that had clearly belonged to the suit he’d worn that day. His expression was placid and smooth with a warm smile and dark eyes. 

“...Thanks for letting me in.” Eggsy finally murmured. 

“No trouble...are you hungry?” He asked gently. A good question. Hed drank a lot- actually all that alcohol was starting to flood back into his system now that his pale skin was thawing and his cheeks were starting to feel flushed with more than just cold. It wasn’t the most pleasant drunk- in fact his stomach was churning a little and he felt more tired than buzzed. 

“I mean...I can eat.” He mused. Please, anything here would be more uppity than anything he’d get in the next few weeks so even though he felt more like curling on the couch and sleeping through the night and through the next days inevitable hangover- he’d take advantage of what he could get. 

Harry saw through him. “How about I just get you breakfast tomorrow. For now, I’ve got a spare room.” He offered. Eggsy found he didn’t have the fight in him to argue, giving Harry a halfhearted glare. Something felt off here, just a little too nice. Did all rich people keep their house this nice? Not a damn thing was out of place- save for Harry’s tie and jacket which laid across one of the chairs in the living room. 

“This is...nice...” Eggsy attempted to make conversation. And it was- it was so nice, so nice it made him want to throw up. If his father hadn’t died- they might have had this. Harry got a little too close behind him and he gasped a bit. Harry had an odd...look about him. He was quite pale and he moved /very/ quietly. He also moved very smoothly in an even rhythm that was frightening when it came completely silently. The most eery though were his /eyes/- they were the single strongest hazel color Eggsy had ever seen! It stood out so strongly against that smooth, pale sheen of skin-

“Thank you. You never told me your name.” Harry informed shortly, his hand coming near his back as a guide and Eggsy hesitantly let it.

“Eggsy.” He muttered. A spark of amusement seemed to flicker across Harrys face and Eggsy waited in dread for the typical ‘really? Ridiculous, what’s your /real/ name?’. 

It didn’t come. 

Instead Harry nodded “well Eggsy- come along then.” He mused and lead him up his spiraling staircase, down a long (and notably quite dim?) corridor to a room, opening the door.

The room was very nice, plush pillows and satin sheets. Everything in the place was a bit old fashioned but Eggsy just assumed that to be what posh people were, and he only thought it a bit odd. Slowly Eggsy peeled his jacket off and noted in dismay that his shirt was soaked through. He turned to Harry, and noted quite worriedly that he was...looking. Harrys eyes had stuck to his torso and he wondered briefly if he’d been staring- but Harry’s eyes flickered away and Eggsy attributed it to natural human paranoia.

“Uh- do you have somewhere I could wash my clothes? Fuckin’- soaked-“ Eggsy muttered. 

“Yes I can see that. Go on- you can give them to me and I’ll take care of it.” Harry murmured, gesturing. Eggsy paused, lips parted and felt new heat flush down his throat. Harry gave him a look and then the smallest of smirks- before turning a little, gesturing to the bathroom across the hall. 

Eggsy gave a sigh of...well maybe relief? And skittered into the bathroom. He left his clothes outside the door save for his boxers and then decided he may as well shower. Afterwards he went across the hall, and locked the bedroom door. He shut the light off and then attempted to navigate a bit poorly in the dark- stumbling into the bed before climbing in. He was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow. 

It was still snowing. Eggsy woke up at one in the afternoon, to the blizzard outside raging hard and strong. A few cars were brave enough to challenge the road and a few patrons to the sidewalk- but overall it looked like it was another day where you were safer in your bed than on the icy, windy streets. Eggsy slowly sat up, feeling a pressure in his head and a weight in his stomach. His limbs were sore- especially his fingertips. 

He moaned and rubbed his eyes with his palms, brushing a hand sleepily through his hair. He stretched and then sat up, glancing around the room. The walls were a creamy baby blue- and everything was once again in immaculate condition- all oriented perfectly like a house in an advert. However in the corner was a rich blue velvet chair. 

On the chair was his clothes. 

He was almost certain they hadn’t been there the night before- and he /knew/ he’d locked the door. He got up- tried the door. Locked. He /had/ locked it, so why were his clothes sitting in a neatly folded pile. Uneasy and confused, he put his clothes on, but kept his jacket off. He noted that the house was very quiet. 

He stepped out of the room and down the corridor- deciding to explore. He found another corridor upstairs and trailed down. Harry had art on the walls, all of which pleasant and suited fine. It all felt so...still, though. Like nobody even lived here- where was Harry? He opened a door.

Inside it was nearly pitch black and he couldn’t find a light switch. He saw the vague shapes of a bed, a completely blacked out window, a wardrobe, a nightstand...empty. 

“Fuck- the guy doesn’t believe in light?” He muttered, stepping as quietly as he could through his room. Was this another guest room? It smelled...very nice...the bed was big...was this Harry’s room? 

As he continued to try to snoop- he felt himself growing a little uneasy, like something was watching him. Harry wouldn’t be in here, in a pitch dark room, would he? 

“Eggsy.” 

Eggsy yelped as the voice came and turned quickly around, seeing the silhouette in the doorway. But those eyes, those huge intense eyes were /glowing/- pinning him in their stare. Eggsy floundered, clearing his throat and scrambling for an excuse, his heart pounding against his rib cage. He was almost certain Harry could hear it. 

He could. 

And it was a tantalizing sound. 

“I was- I was looking for you.” He explained. 

“Oh?” Harry drawled. He nodded for Eggsy to leave and Eggsy hurried out and into the light of the hall. Oh that was definitely Harry’s room- Harry smelled just like it. Harry shut the door and it latched, finalizingly. 

“...are you hungry now?” 

As if on cue, Eggsy’s stomach gave an insistent rumble and his cheeks got hot. 

“Erh- yeah, actually...” he breathed. Harry took him down the stairs and to the kitchen. Nothing on the counters- just...empty and Eggsy slowly sat at the dining room table, running his fingers over the pristine wood. He thought of his own dining table and its coffee stains and loose change and keys and mail and he gave a faint shudder. 

“Are you cold?” Harry questioned. Eggsy shook his head slowly. Harry held his gaze for a moment before going into the kitchen where he made him eggs and a cup of tea. His fridge seemed almost completely bare and so did the cupboard he took the tea and kettle and frying Pan from. 

He decided to focus on Harry instead. Which wasn’t hard because the posh fucker was /easy/ on the eyes. The way he moved was utterly and annoyingly hypnotic and he was fit and slim enough that he looked utterly appetizing in a button up shirt with his sleeves rolled halfway up. If Harry didn’t live in this part of town, had they met in a pub or something- Eggsy would have certainly hit on him. 

He did have an odd vibe though, and he was so...smooth and placid that it was difficult to tell how Harry felt. Eggsy had no way of knowing that Harry found Eggsy just as appetizing- in more ways than one. He gave him his tea and eggs and Eggsy was glad to start eating. He paused though- when harrys fingertips managed to brush him and he froze. 

“Harry-“ he blurted, earning a quick glance from the other man. 

“Yes?” He mused patiently, one brow raised. 

“You’re- you’re a little cold, mate, damn.” He hissed a little suspiciously and Harry seemed to get a bit more serious, stepping back. 

“Ah. Sorry-“ 

“Don’t be...” Eggsy mused, eyeing him with just a bit of suspicion but trying to shake it off. Harry was an odd guy, it seemed. That didn’t stop Eggsy from being...interested in him though, because he was just a little peculiar, enough to entice him. 

What could Eggsy say- he had odd taste. He cleared his throat a bit and tried to get himself back on track. 

“So I suppose you’ll want me to leave today?” He mused, drinking his tea. 

“Oh no- the sidewalk is still slick. I doubt the snow will ease today.” Harry mused. Eggsy looked out the nearest window. Sure enough, the little crystals were still billowing down hard- and great waves of snow had formed wherever they could. And the rest was slick, dark London ice. 

Eggsy gave a moan and shook his head. 

“Guess I’m staying here another day then. How about we get to know each other?” He offered up. Harry barked a small laugh, giving him a strange stare. 

“What are you offering with that?” Harry snarked. Eggsy cocked a brow and flashed the southerner a broad grin, leaning towards him. 

“Well I wasn’t ‘offering’ anything,” he purred “unless you’re interested?” He taunted. 

Harry gave him a sparing smile but then rolled his eyes and stepped back. He never did answer though, which Eggsy decided to take as a brief triumph.

“So- what’ve you got to do here?” Eggsy prodded Harry who gave him a bit of an amused glance “I have a lot of books. A piano. You and I could sit and have a chat.” He offered playfully.

“Ew. Do you live in 1865?” Eggsy joked with genuine disappointment and Harry gave him a relenting smirk and shake of his head. 

“There’s a Television in the back lounge.” He informed and Eggsy cheered, following him back to it. 

“This is more like it.” He mused, settling on the sofa and turning the tv on. Harry disappeared and Eggsy figured he just wouldn’t return. However- a few minutes later he did. With a book. 

Eggsy gave him a bit of a chuckle and shook his head before he got back to his tv, which Harry ogled at before rolling his eyes in a playful and exaggerated manner. 

“Are you attempting to rot your brain?” He teased, gesturing to whatever mindless reality jargon was on. 

“ ‘Mean- not rot it but numb it,” Eggsy joked with a shrug, looking Harry over. “What d’you watch, nature documentaries?” Eggsy taunted back. 

Harry sighed and shook his head but settled down. Eggsy eyed him. “So...what d’you do?” He finally questioned. 

Harry cocked a sculpted brow at him and shut his book with over exaggerated exasperation, leaning toward him. 

“Are you really going to interrogate me.” Harry questioned. Damn. Well Eggsy supposed he hadn’t been too terribly subtle about his interest in the strange, queer individual that he found himself snowed in with. 

“I just- I want to know, you don’t /need/ to answer me. I just want to know how one gets a house like this.” He explained. That, of course was merely the tip of a very large iceberg of why he wanted to know about Harrys line of work and frankly much more about him. 

“Investment. Can we talk about you now?” Harry offered. 

“That’s not even fair.” Eggsy demanded, earning an amused chuckle from Harry. “...how about I tell you later?” He offered. 

Eggsy groaned in exaggerated misery, pouting “later?” 

“If you behave.” 

“If I /what/?” He spit, gaping at him. 

Harry grinned at him. His teeth were /so/ white and his mouth was almost...grey...”behave. If you behave I will tell you later.” Harry mused smoothly. 

Eggsy pondered. On one hand- he didn’t know Harry’s intentions, and he was a little uneasy. However on the other- his interest was /so/ piqued and Harry was /very/ attractive. 

“...I’ll behave.” He finally challenged, crossing his arms. Harry gave him a look Eggsy would later call a little predatory- and nodded. 

“Very well.” 

Eggsy thought he behaved. Essentially he just forced himself to stay very still- when he was younger ‘behaving’ just meant being completely silent and still. It was easy to numb his brain with television or eventually drift off but at about eight thirty- Eggsy was getting restless. 

“Harry-“ he prodded. The southerner cast him a long glance and hummed affirmingly for him to go on. 

“Can you tell me now?” He questioned impatiently. Harry met his stare blankly and then finally marked his book, putting it down in a way that almost made Eggsy shudder. 

“...do you like scotch, Eggsy?” Harry breathed. Eggsy blinked, an amazed look settling on his features. 

“You’re kidding- do not deflect me with liquor.” He tried. Harry left for a moment, and returned with the bottles. One of scotch, one of whiskey. Both very old, and very tempting, neither completely full. 

“Will you tell me after we drink?” 

“Maybe.” Harry purred and Eggsy slowly nodded, a bit cautiously and eased back into the couch, welcoming Harry to sit next to him. The southerner obliged. Harry poured him a drink and Eggsy downed it. Then Harry got him another. 

He did this to Eggsy three times before the young cockney realized that Harry /definitely/ wasn’t drinking anything.

“Harry- get yourself a drink.” He demanded, grabbing a bottle to get him one. Harry put his hand up to still him and then gave him a small smile and said, in a smooth tone that made Eggsy shiver, 

“Oh I don’t drink.” 

“What?” Eggsy breathed. “I am- not finishing these bottles Harry!” Eggsy informed. 

“I’m not asking you to.” Harry assured, fingers ghosting across his shoulder and Eggsy felt a chill wrack his spine. Eggsy stared, and leaned back before hesitantly getting his own glass.

“Did you really just invest?” He questioned. “Because that...explains a lot of why a lot of people are poor.” He spit. 

“Heavens no. However- that is how it often happens and it is miserably unfair. Mine is a long story.” Harry explained. 

“Well I have time.” He demanded. “We’re snowed in.” He reminded. Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes, pouring him another drink when his was empty. And Eggsy decided to briefly- give it up. He’d get it out of him sometime. 

“....do you really live here alone?” Eggsy questioned. Harry nodded, settling next to him on the sofa. 

“Oh yes. And you? Where do you live?” Eggsy winced and shook his head. He hated explaining it- it wasn’t a place you really had pride in if you had any self respect. “Erm- on the east side.” He mumbled. 

“I live with my mum. And my sister. Who’re probably expecting me home by now...” he mused. Harry nodded slowly, brows furrowing. 

“...that explains a lot.” Harry mused. “You know- you could be welcome here.” He offered and Eggsy snorted a little, flushed. 

“...why are you so...odd Harry. You’re just- you’re different than everyone else I’ve met that’s like you. Why are you like that?” Eggsy asked, slightly egged on by the fact that he was more than a little tipsy. 

Harrys eyes were yellower today than they were the day before. Distinctly. His smile was grim, odd, it was very exciting and also quite terrifying and Eggsy felt his heart rate picking up and blood rushing between his legs- which Harry discreetly- could sense. 

“I don’t think you want to know, dear.” 

“I do-“ Eggsy demanded, shifting closer to him. 

“Tell me why. If I’m staying here with you I do want to know-“ he demanded before he was shut up.

Because Harry kissed him. 

Eggsy didn’t know exactly what happened until he pulled away, and he found himself completely frozen in his spot feeling...overwhelmed. And curious. Very curious, his blood was rushing and his breathing felt labored. 

“You shouldn’t kiss people without asking...” he informed. “It’s rude.” He half joked. Harry snorted before straightening up. “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m not mad.” Eggsy muttered. “But you should ask next time, it’s more polite.” He teased. 

“Fine. May I kiss you, my dear?” He offered playfully. And despite how absolutely completely /odd/ Harry was...Eggsy grinned, feeling his heartbeat was a bit offset. 

“Sure love.” He finally relented and Harry grinned in delight before pushed him down into the couch to kiss him and Eggsy found himself chuckling. Then Harry softened and cupped his jaw to kiss him properly, slowly trailing his fingers down his throat, collar, and finally down his sternum. It elicited a soft shudder from him and his nipples were clear through his thin, tight shirt...

“Harry your hands are /freezing/-“ Eggsy breathed when harrys hands began to wander up his torso, stark and cold through his thin shirt. 

“Sorry-“ 

“Don’t be. It’s kind of hot- like ice play.” He joked, earning a glare from Harry. “You’re killing the mood.” He reprimanded playfully, toying with one of his nipples and earning a delighted moan. 

“Why are your hands so cold all the time?” Eggsy pried. 

“No clue- take your shirt off. Please. ” He coaxed and Eggsy rolled his eyes but stripped it. Harrys cold mouth latched to his neck and lingered just too long for a long second Eggsys mind froze in Terror and only said one thing. 

‘He’s going to bite. He’s going to bite into your neck and kill you and drink your blood.’ 

Then Harry’s mouth moved on and the feeling passed and Eggsy melted into his cool mouth, sighing pleasantly. “This isn’t fair. You’re just trying to distract me.” He insisted. Harry pulled away from his chest, 

“You really think if I /just/ wanted to distract you, /this/ is the method I’d take?” He purred and Eggsy paused before giving a small, relenting sigh, shifting into a more comfortable position and running a hand up his chest.

“But you hardly know me.” Eggsy informed. 

“I’d like to get to know you.” Harry offered, tracing an adoring circle on his muscular abdomen. Eggsy paused, letting his cold fingers ease against his skin and then slowly he nodded, pressing a kiss to his skin. Even his skin was sweet...

“....carry on.” He purred at last and Harry flashed him a smile, pressing a soft kiss against his upper v-line, pure white teeth glinting in the dim light of the television. 

“Thank you, my dear.”


End file.
